You For Me
by sewrawr
Summary: Kalau obat ada untuk sakit dan makanan ada untuk lapar, maka Ichiro ada untuk Samatoki. a very late birthday present for Yamada Ichiro.


_**Hypnosis Microphon****e **adalah milik **King Records.**_

_Saya tidak mengambil hak kepemilikan apapun kecuali alur cerita fiksi penggemar ini._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_PINTU _**mobil dibanting, Jyuto panik (mobilnya yang berharga!) dan dengan segera mengikuti bocah itu keluar dari dalam mobil menuju lobi _apartment_, "Hei, Ichiro! Tunggu sebentar!" Berakhir sia-sia karena Ichiro telah masuk dan menutup pintu _lift _terlebih dahulu. Jyuto menghela napas, "Samatoki harus membayarku setelah ini."

Kode unit _apartment _Samatoki berhasil dibuka dengan mudah oleh Ichiro. Mendobrak masuk dan menanggalkan sepatunya dengan berantakan, berhasil membuat Riou terkejut bukan main.

"Ichiro-_kun_, kamu sudah sam—"

"Mana Samatoki_-san_?"

Telunjuk Riou terangkat mengarah pada pintu yang tertutup. Ichiro menghirup oksigen dengan rakus untuk sebentar, lalu berucap, "Riou_-san_, boleh aku minta tolong untuk carikan apa saja sesuatu yang bisa dimakan di dalam kulkas? Apa saja."

"Bahkan jika itu basi?"

"_Uh— _tidak." kening mengerut bingung. "Kalau tidak ada, ya sudah. Jika ada tolong letakkan di dapur, aku mau lihat Samatoki_-san _dahulu. Terima kasih, Riou_-san_."

Begitu Ichiro membuka pintu kamar Samatoki dan menutupnya kembali. Jyuto masuk ke dalam _apartment_ dan mendapati Riou yang sedang mengobrak-abrik kulkas. "Apa yang kamu lakukan di sana?"

"Mencari sesuatu yang bisa di makan—" ia menoleh pada Jyuto. "—juga tidak basi."

Jyuto mengerutkan kening kebingungan, "Oke? Selamat bekerja?" Matanya berkeliling ruangan mencari kebedaraan bocah yang ia jemput ke Ikebukuro sana karena permintaan, "Mana bocah itu?"

"Kamar Samatoki."

"Oh." Bokongnya dihempaskan ke sofa. Helaan napas lelah terdengar, Jyuto bersandar pada sofa.

"Hei, Jyuto." Riou memanggil. Jyuto tanpa menoleh ke arah dapur menyahut lantang, "Apa?"

"Tidak ada apapun yang bisa dimasak di sini, hanya beberapa sayuran yang sudah masuk ke tong sampah, aku tidak tahu apa ini masih bisa dimakan atau tidak, apa harus dicoba masak sa—"

Jyuto berdiri panik, di kepalanya terlintas kondisi Samatoki sekarang bergantian dengan hasil masakan yang dibayangkannya. "Kita pesan antar saja."

* * *

**_PINTU _**kamar ditutup, Samatoki mengintip dari balik selimut. "Halo, bocah."

Ichiro tertawa remeh, "Sok sekali kamu panggil aku bocah dengan suaramu yang hampir hilang." Kakinya melangkah menuju almari kayu di dekat pintu kamar mandi, dibukanya untuk mencari handuk kecil, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi dan kembali dengan gayung berisi air serta handuk kecil yang telah dibasahi. "Pusing untuk duduk?" tanya Ichiro ketika duduk di tepi ranjang. Samatoki menggeleng dan mulai duduk perlahan, membiarkan selimut meluncur dari tubuhnya, tak membalut lagi.

"Astaga—" Ichiro sering lihat Samatoki babak belur, tapi tidak separah ini, saraf rasa sakit orang ini rusak atau bagaimana sih?!

"Aku mengerti sekarang kenapa Jyuto_-san _kalang kabut menggangguku yang sedang bekerja—" Ichiro taruh gayung di lantai. "—lepas bajumu."

Samatoki menuruti, suaranya sudah habis, tenaganya juga, daripada berdebat dengan bocah berumur sembilan belas tahun ini, lebih baik ia menurutinya. Siapa tahu Ichiro sebal dan menambah satu atau dua lebam lagi di tubuhnya— _aw_, tidak, terima kasih banyak.

Begitu bajunya tanggal, Ichiro meringis menahan perih, padahal bukan ia yang terluka tapi tetap saja rasanya ngilu.

"Kamu kenapa suka sekali berkelahi, sih? Bisa diselesaikan baik-baik tapi kamu lebih pilih adu otot, bodoh." Tangannya bergerak _memandikan _Samatoki dengan handuk kecil basah di tangannya, dimulai dari pundak sampai perut lalu pinggul. "Balik badan," titahnya yang dituruti oleh Samatoki. Seraya tangannya telaten _memandikan _bagian punggung Samatoki ia mengomel lagi, "Lihat, kalau begini yang kamu lakukan adalah membuat panik Jyuto_-san_, Riou_-san_, dan aku."

"Bisa jalan ke kamar mandi?" tanya Ichiro ketika selesai dengan kegiatannya. Handuk dibiarkan di dalam gayung yang masih terisi setengah. "Buat apa?" tanya Samatoki. Ichiro beranjak dari tepi kasur menuju kamar mandi untuk mengembalikan gayung dan menggantung handuk kecil basah itu.

"Ganti baju, biar aku carikan, sekalian basuh wajahmu itu sana." ucapnya setelah menaruh gayung dan membuka almari Samatoki lagi, mengambil kaos, celana pendek dan dalaman lalu mengopernya pada Samatoki. "Sana ganti."

"Buat apa di kamar mandi, di sini saja 'kan bi—"

Ichiro melotot.

"Iya, di kamar mandi."

Selesai berganti, Samatoki diseret lagi untuk rebahan di kasur, kali ini tanpa selimut, juga kali ini Ichiro ditariknya ikut rebahan di sampingnya. Jemari Ichiro bergerak pelan telusuri lebam di wajah Samatoki lalu meringis pelan. Samatoki dengan suara seraknya yang hampir hilang terkekeh geli, "Berhenti meringis, bocah. Yang luka di sini aku, bukan kamu."

"Lihatnya ngilu, tahu!" protes Ichiro. "Tadi kamu belum jawab, untuk apa berkelahi begini sih?"

"Harga diri, bocah." Tubuh keduanya dimiringkan hadap satu sama lain, lengan yang lebih tua lingkari pinggang yang lebih muda, sementara Ichiro masih asik pegang wajah Samatoki. "Lagi pula kalau sakit ada obat pereda nyeri. Dibarengi dengan makanan untuk isi perut dan mencerna obatnya."

"Tapi tetap saja—"

"Lalu ada kamu untuk aku, untuk rawat aku kalau begini. Jadi aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

Malu, wajah Ichiro panas. "Ish."

"Selamat ulang tahun, bocah. Maaf di hari ulang tahunmu, kamu malah harus merawat aku di Yokohama."

"Ah?" Ichiro mengerut bingung. "Ulang tahun? Ini tanggal 26 Juli?"

"Apa sih yang kamu perbuat, heh bocah? Sampai lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri?"

Giliran Ichiro tergelak, "Astaga! Aku terlalu asik bekerja tadi. Lalu Jyuto_-san _ribut-ribut cari aku ke rumah, sampai sini sibuk omeli kamu. Aku seratus persen lupa!"

"Adik-adikmu?"

"Mereka sibuk dengan acara sekolah, berangkat pagi sekali dan tergesa, tidak sempat ucapkan apa-apa selain pamit."

Jari Samatoki bergerak gemas cubit hidung Ichiro, "Ya sudah, kalau begitu aku yang pertama ucapkan 'kan? Selamat ulang tahun, bocah."

Ichiro tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, Samatoki_-san_."

* * *

a/n: i'm soft for Ichiwo, nanti kalau Samatoki yang _saengil chukkae hamnida_ aku bikin Ichiwo-nya meninggal biar dia menderita, TAPI BERCANDA aku ngga bisa nulis angst maupun hurt/comfort.

omong-omong, selamat ulang tahun Yamada Ichiro! Ini _super late birthday present_ buat Ichiro, karena minggu kemaren dan minggu tadi aku sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat nulis apa-apa, huhu, maafkan aku. Tidak apa telat deh ya, daripada tidak sama sekali.

Omong-omong, terima kasih telah membaca sampai sini! Aku menunggu _review_ kalian maupun krisar!

xoxo, sewrawr.


End file.
